Latter Days (Era, AoC Universe)
Latter Days 'is the fourth and penultimate epoch of the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, succeeding Middle Age but preceding the Aeon of the Champion itself. Latter Days is named so due to the sheer number of disasters taking place during this age - concurrently - leading many to believe that the world was on its way to the end. Invasions, rebellions, the rise of villains and other disasters marked this aeon, though some interpreted it as the sign of a prophetic fulfilment. Chain of events ''Provisional timeline, subject to Iroth resynthesis: '''12 *'Eye of Fate '''planted under Laudrin by Umbriel, in order to watch Middle-Earth from afar. ''This object has actually been planted here since the Sin War; it is activated when Umbriel infuses a portion of his spirit into it. *'War against the Syndicate: '''following victory in the Second Earth War, Princess Silana and Magnus Nivus order an assault against Coletta le Fey and her witchcraft coven, who were tacitly responsible for the deaths of both Prince Kaarlo and Magus Spellthorne. **'July: Silana Atherton also has her official coronation, with full royal regalia and the procession. Both members of The Seven and representatives from noble houses - including Spellbane - are in attendance. *Arachni land in Ikljord: Spider-Queen Mactans lands her forces on the frozen continent, with former Fairy Princess Sapphira in her ranks. *''Eastern Union'' thrown into doubt as Avantia withdraws from the union. '''13 *'Arachni-Aurili War: '''God-Empress Auril, infuriated by Mactans-and-Sapphira's attempt to usurp her rule in the North, strikes out against the alliance. *'Escape from Changuu Island: Lo'Shin, having survived the Second Earth War, now resolves to find the truth about the Smurfs and his connection to them. He plots an escape from the Qilan, to return to Vigrith. The '12 Labours '''also begin, as a test of worth the young smurf must perform 11 feats within the span of a single year. *'October: Skrolan Spellbane II dies. '''Senior Alchemist Skrolan Spellbane, father of Archmaga Aurelia, dies at the age of 78. Aurelia had temporarily resigned from the Seven a year earlier to be with him in his final moments. '''14 *'Arachni Empire reestablished in Ikljord'. Mactans routs the Aurili and sends Auril's spirit back to Niflheim. *'Pride Rock reformed': The new, self-proclaimed King of the Leonin - Anasa Proudmane - reforges the Pride Rock as a symbolic gesture in southern Faerun. *'Reed Accord signed '''between the taurine and the centaurs, who have been at war for over 20 years. '''15' *'Crisis in Forgil: '''King Hermenion is deposed and arrested in a political coup, and replaced by the Tripartite Council - a group of fervent demon-worshippers led by a single Imperator. '''16' *'Smurf Conservation Society' set up, to contact the rest of the missing smurfs after Lo'Shin lands back in Vigrith. During this time, the Village is rebuilt, and the Smurflings are discovered. *Smurfs start moving back into the village around the halfway point of this year. 17 *'Siwell Pendragon resigns '''as Chief Paladin of the Army of the Light, replaced by Marigold Lightshield. *'Vez'nan escapes from custody and begins to plot his return to power, first by arresting Kazzakh. '''18 *'Rise of the Dark Queens' *'February: '''Gladis Nightwalker of the twilight elves allies with Mactans and Sapphira to invade Faerun the next month. Field Commander Lynn orders the Twilight Expedition into the Sun, to steal the Solar Eye from the sunwalkers. '''19' *Second Twilight Invasion by Malicia, except this time a group of rebel twilight elves led by a former ally fight against their brethren in defence of their new home. *Highlaw Convent is razed to the ground by invading Forgil soldiers. 20 *'20 unti 26: THIRD EARTH WAR' begins; see timeline for concurrent events. *Marching Horde, as specified by the vengeful Vez'nan, re-invades Middle-Earth by attacking all of its continents. At the same time, the demon-worshipping Imperial Tripartite Council of Forgil announces its intention to conquer the Eastern Kingdoms for Sargamon. 21 *Darkhorn takes power in Equidar, killing off the last of House Goldheart. *Morgana, the Dark Fairy, kills the patron deity of the faes, then imprisons her servant - Queen Titania - in a magical box. *Lord Falan returns to Prismdale; mutated by the evil energies of the Nether, he and his followers become vampiric San'layn. He occupies Fluttervale for his ally Morgana, while his daughter Melano occupies the Goodwillow Hold. 22 *League of Highlaw re-formed as the Forgil Empire spreads uncontrollably across the continent, threatening Maztica and Hanzu next. *Lo'Shin joins the war effort on the side of his old ally, Sun Emperor Onochi, and leaves the Smurf Village to fight on their behalf. 23 *The demon lord Balmiszen enters the world during the Darkest Hour '''after an intense summoning ritual, destroying the capital districts of Forgil, Avantia and Grevalon in his brutal purge. *The Twilight Spire over Equidar has a fantastic meltdown. '''24 *Rise of the Wraithlord. *Formation of the True Undead. *The new orcish nation of Tel is founded in northern Vigrith. 25 *War against the Wraithlord begins. *Archbishop Aloisius Laufer, leader of the Order of the Light disappears, prompting a rush investigation into his whereabouts. 26 *Run on the Frozen Throne, Auril's seat of power, takes place. *The Frost '''moves over Middle-Earth, drowning the planet into a nuclear-winter style climate. *Cronos is freed by the Loken, beginning a second Titanomachy. *The Time Ship thus comes under siege. '''27 *Glorious Revolution of '27 *Schism of the Light 28 *The Northgate Conspiracy to introduce the dark arts back to the Council of Seven - an act not seen since the time of Coletta le Fey - is exposed. *The False Gods land on Middle-Earth, the most powerful of which being Malphas. 29 *The Dragon War against Tiamat and her corrupted Dragonflight begins, with the Smurfs playing a key role in trying to bring her down. *Rise of the False Gods begins. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Articles with a high chance of retcon Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion timeline Category:Timelines